At Light Speed
by Delitelia
Summary: AU RobxRaexKF Rachel is a great breeder and vet in Jump City, her life was calm and good until she meets two boys that are different but make her feel the same -Chapter 6 up-
1. The Invitation

**Summary: **Rachel is a great breeder and vet in Jump City, her life was calm and good until she meets two boys that are different but make her feel the same

One is Roy's, one of her friends, cousin and the other is Roy's best friend. She can say that she never felt that confused ever. The decision isn't easy at all

**A/N: **Guess what, I decided to start another story. How will I keep this up, I don't know but somehow I'll do it

This story is a RobxRaexKF tri and pets are going to take a great place in here, I'm not sure how many characters I'll add but there is going to be a few.

An AU that hope you'll enjoy, I really do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**_AT LIGHT SPEED_**

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey, Stop that!"

"What's the matter Rach? You don't like it?"

"It's not that Gar, but it tickles"

"This isn't the first time that happens"

"Usually you're the one in this situation, not me"

"But you like it don't you?"

"Gar take this dog away from me now, it's going to get my coat damp if he continues to lick like this"

"Not my fault, Cyborg likes you a lot just like Victor"

"But so they like you, why does Cyborg always pick me for lick and not you?" Asked Rachel as she got up from the floor she was laying on

Rachel Roth was a great breeder and was living in Jump City since she could remember. At her 23 years old she was known by most of the people of the city for do a good job with any kind of domestic animals –mostly dogs and cats- that she took in any way; talking about the animals' health or aesthetic

Her appearance was something to behold; long black hair with purple light that fell to her waist and usually was tied in a low ponytail, pale skin, an hourglass figure and big shining purple eyes.

She used to attend her patients in her own house where she had a consulting room and a big garden where the animals could play. Her family had left her the money to it and they used to have a Smooth coat Fox Terrier breedingground; she decided not to continue taking care of just one breed and sell all the dogs she have except for one female that she is keeping since then, three years ago.

"Dunno Rach, maybe it's just your luck" Garfield replied taking the St. Bernard away from Rachel

Garfield Logan was Rachel's co-worker also a breeder and vet, his favorite group of breeds was the one of the Terriers and that's why he had decided to take care of a Norfolk terrier. He had known Raven since the school and accepted her offer of working together, he now had 24 years old.

He was a little shorter than Rachel and had a girlfriend named Tara. He was thin but not skinny, slightly built and white skin, dark brown hair and deep forest green eyes. He always wore a smile on his face that showed the world his unique sharp fangs; his girlfriend told him that they were special.

Gar liked to tell jokes and was a vegetarian respecting animals in every way he could. His jokes were usually bad but he didn't give up ever and this, along with his vegetarian tastes, always created discussion between him and his other best friend; Victor, the owner of the St. Bernard they were taking care of

**Ding Dong!**

"That must be Victor, he wasn't kidding when he said he would be back in twenty minutes" Rachel commented as she heard the doorbell, Cyborg ran to the door immediately from the consulting room and in his way he was joined by two more dogs; Rachel's and Gar's who entered to the house through the dog's door of the back yard

"Comin'" Gar called nearing to the door with Rachel following behind. When Gar opened the door they were greeted with the smiling face of their friend Victor "Welcome back Vic"

Victor Stone was an African-American 25 years old man with dark brown eyes, bald and well built. He was s computers programmer and had known Garfield since they were in diapers.

"Hi Gar, is Cyborg ready?" The mentioned dog appeared in front of Victor waggling his long tail expressing how happy it was of having his master back.

The dog was a big mass of soft white and brown fur with some black spots here and there like any other St. Bernard; it was 27 inches tall and had the cutest almond eyes you would ever see. The one thing that made him different to other dogs and the thing that had given him the name was his metallic leg, the frontal right to be precise

Victor had found Cyborg like a puppy. While he was driving the dog decided to get to the other side of the street and Victor couldn't stop soon enough; he had hit the dog with his car. Victor took the puppy to a veterinary where it was attended, everything went pretty well except for one thing; the doctor needed to cut the dog's leg and replaced it with a mechanical one that the animal could use as if it was natural.

Victor was feeling guilty for it and adopted the dog, he called it Cyborg and made him the new member of his family; it was four years ago.

"He's ready Victor" Raven answered handing the dog's strap to her friend "The leg only needed some arrangements but everything else was fine"

"Thanks Rach" Vic nodded once

"Hey, he didn't come alone you know?" A voice said from outside, stepping aside Victor let his friends see another of their friends; Vic's girlfriend Karen Beecher

Karen was African-American just like Victor, brown eyes lighter than her boyfriend's and black-brownish hair tied in two buns, one on each side of her head. She was taller than Rachel but still didn't reach Victor's height and had finished her Administration studies. The girl didn't come alone herself, at her side was her dog; Bumblebee

It was s strange name for a dog, but she just liked it instead of calling her dog by any of those names every other dog had. Her dog was a female Australian Shepherd with red coat with white, black and copper marks all over it; the coat was of medium length and a little wavy. It was 20 inches tall and her 'V' shaped ears were moving like searching for something, her long tail moving a bit.

"Hey Karen, how are you doing?" Asked Rachel

"Fine, Victor asked me for a walk and I accepted. We're taking Cyborg and Bee with us because they deserve to be out for a while" Karen answered as Rachel's and Gar's dogs went to greet Karen and Bumblebee.

Rachel's dog, as I mentioned earlier, was a Smooth coat Fox Terrier; white coat covering all the body and had the head and back black. It had brown eyes and stood 15 inches from the floor and had a very agile body moving gracefully over the floor. The ears were dropped in 'V' shape and the tail was short. Name's Raven

Gar's dog, the Norfolk Terrier, was a little dog that stood 9 inches from the floor. Oval dark shaped eyes were visible under his tan middle-length coat. His tail was short and his ears were same as Rachel's Terrier. Its short legs moving quickly to catch up with the other dog. Name's Beast

"Well, it seems Beast and Raven are happy to see their old friend" Karen commented watching the dogs

"We haven't seen Bee over here since the last month" Gar pointed out

"Yeah, I haven't brought her since a long time right?" The girl said sheepishly "But I'll do it soon, promise"

"Why not now?" Asked Rachel

"I have work to do later and I was planning on go with Vic for the walk before do it"

"OK then, we'll see you soon" Gar accepted and Rachel agreed

"Thanks again for attend Cyborg guys, I'll see you 'round" Victor said starting to walk away with Karen and their dogs when Karen stopped and turned to them

"Oh, I almost forgot. Roy is planning a reunion at the park tomorrow because his cousin and best friend will move here from Gotham and he asked me to invite you to come. You in?"

"I'm in all the way" Gar exclaimed without a second thought

"Why does he want us to go?" Asked Rachel practically ignoring Gar

"He said that if they met someone around here it could be easier for them to adapt"

"I'm not the one for parties" Rachel answered ready to return to her house when Vic stopped her

"C'mon Rach, you can bring Raven with you. Roy said his cousin and friend had also dogs" Rachel stopped and thought about it, she liked a lot the dogs and why not meet some more? Besides, if it was for her friend Roy then what the heck

"All right, I'll go" She finally said turning to face the rest

"Yay!" Gar exclaimed "What time is it?"

"Noon, in the park two blocks away" Karen answered happy that Rachel would go

"We'll be there" Gar said waving to the couple as they disappeared from sight. Raven and Beast entered to the house before Gar could close the door

"I'm glad you decided to join Rach" Gar said sitting on a couch, Beast hoped to his lap and Gar petted him on the head

"Maybe it will be fun" Rachel said sitting on another couch, Raven jumped on her lap and Rachel hold so they were looking at each other eyes "Who knows, this could be interesting. What do you think Raven?"

Raven barked in response and Rachel smiled to her dog

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**This prologue is larger than other that I have done before but still I think is a good start, don't you think.**

**Anyway, like in my other stories I'm asking you NOT to flame me about the pairings –because there are more to come-, if you don't like then don't read.**

**As for the rest who like this please review and suggestions are always accepted. See you soon!**


	2. The Newcomers

**I'm back before Xmas! This is the real first chapter and hope you enjoy!**

**Roniloveu: **I hope you like where this is going

**Superheroxnerd: **Thanks, I was hoping to have a cute side with this and I got it! Hope you like the chapter!

**Tuli-Susi: **Thanks, I thought it would be good to give them the Titans names to the pets. Yes, she does, look lower on the page.

**Zarola: **At least I think I described the dogs good enough, but if you want I can look for the dog's images and add a link to the story or my profile

**Slytherin's Silver Dragon: **Thanks, I sent you a message about it.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"I'm glad you decided to join Rach" Gar said sitting on a couch, Beast hoped to his lap and Gar petted him on the head

"Maybe it will be fun" Rachel said sitting on another couch, Raven jumped on her lap and Rachel hold her so they were looking at each other eyes "Who knows, this could be interesting. What do you think Raven?"

Raven barked in response and Rachel smiled to her dog

**Now with the story…**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**CHAPTER 1**

**: Next day at the park:**

"There they are" Gar called as he, Rachel and Tara arrived to the park with their dogs

Tara Markov was a slim 23-year-old woman with long blond hair that went to her mid back, white skin and brilliant light blue eyes, she was Gar's height. She had finished her Geology studies and was Gar's girlfriend since almost two years ago

Tara had a dog too; she had a 22-inch female Golden Retriever with straight, middle-length, rich, lustrous golden coat; neither coarse nor silky and naturally ruffled. Long tail, dark brown eyes and 'V' shaped ears. It was called Terra

"And I think Kori already saw us" Rachel said pointing to Roy's friend who was approaching to them

Kori Anders was a tall curvy woman with waist-length red hair, slightly tanned skin and bright green eyes. She was a preschool teacher and was 24 years old

Walking at Kori's side was her dog, the breed catalogued like the most beautiful of all dogs; an Irish Setter. The bitch was 25 inches tall, moderate length and flat rich chestnut red coat. It had a long tail and well back, low ears and medium brown eyes. The dog's name was Starfire

"My friends, I am so glad you came!" Kori exclaimed giving Gar a hug that took all his breath away, the re haired girl was very strong and yet she was gentle and delicate most of the times. Her foreign accent told everyone she wasn't American

"Hi… Kori…" Garfield chocked out, Kori let go and went to greet the other two girls taking both of them in just one hug

"You must meet our new friends, they are the most enjoyable people to be with!" Kori exclaimed dragging their friends, the dogs were running behind them

"Kori, slow down!" Tara said trying to maintain her balance

Kori started to slow down as soon as they were near the rest of the people there, the rest of the friends Roy had invited to go and meet these two men.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you'd come" Greeted the first friend that saw them

His name was Garth Dash; he was taller than Kori and had long black hair that touched his upper back, black eyes and tanned skin. He had studied Biology, but specialized in the sea and everything it concerned. He had a girlfriend and a brother that didn't get along with him or his friends. Garth was 26 years old and his brother was 25

His pet was a 24-inch male Flat-Coated Retriever; it had a straight and flat lying black coat, long tail, small ears lying close to the side of the head and brown almond shaped eyes. The dog liked a lot the water like his master and that's why it was called Aqualad

"Hi Garth, where's Jane?" Asked Rachel noticing Garth's girlfriend was nowhere in sight while the dogs moved here and there playing with the other dogs in the group

"She's with Roy, Roy's friend, Victor and Karen getting something to eat" Garth replied

"And Roy's cousin?" Asked Gar

"He's with the kids over there" Garth pointed to a part of the park where three kids were playing with four dogs, there was also an adult but the only thing you could clearly see from the distance was his short red hair

"Come on, you must meet each other!" Kori said dragging Rachel by the arm

"Kori, no, wait!" Rachel yelled, Raven and Starfire ran behind them. Garth, Gar and Tara watched in amusement how Rachel was trying to catch up with Kori.

Gar, Garth and Tara were joined by other woman and two men while all the present dogs ran with Raven and Starfire not wanting to loose whatever game they were going to play.

"Wally!" Kori yelled and tossed Rachel to the red haired man that turned around just in time to receive the vet on his chest and fall on his back with Rachel on him

Rachel shook her head and opened her eyes, that she had closed when she felt the impact, and found herself looking straight into deep blue eyes. When she had regained her senses completely Rachel realized of some other things; 1) Two strong arms were around her waist, 2) Her hands were resting on a slightly muscular chest, 3) Her legs were between another pair of legs, 4) Kori, three kids and a few dogs that she recognized were around her; two dogs were jumping over her and the rest were just sniffing, and 5) She was stunned by those blue eyes she was staring at

"Well" The voice of the boy she was laying on woke her up "I just met you and you're already falling for me?"

"I'm so sorry Rachel, Wally" Kori apologized as she tried to apart the dogs, the rest of the group walked towards them and saw what was happening

"What a good way to meet each other" Gar mocked and bent down to help Rachel on her feet while Garth helped the other man

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled once she had regained some of her dignity

"Don't worry about it" The red haired man said waving a hand on the air

Rachel now took a good look at him; he, as she had felt, was slightly built and had white skin. He seemed to be around her age but he had a grin on his face that made him look like a kid, he was Roy's height if not a bit shorter

"Um… Who are you?" Rachel asked

"I'm Wally West, I used to be a journalist in Gotham city but they sent me here telling me that Jump city paid better. So here I am" Wally introduced himself "And you are?"

"Rachel Roth, veterinary" Rachel answered monotonously

"A pleasure to meet you Rachel" Wally extended his hand for Rachel to shake and she took it

"Likewise"

"Dude!" Gar yelled making everyone's attention turns to him "You look a lot like Roy"

"Is that a good thing?" Asked Wally with a smirk making Gar laugh as well as some others

"That's up to you" Gar replied

"Ok, but actually you have to meet Richard; Roy's best friend" Wally said "He looks more like Roy than me"

"Really?" Asked Tara with a raised eyebrow

"Yup, but I don't think I know any of you guys" Wally pointed to Gar and Tara

"I'm Garfield Logan, but call me Gar 'cause if you call me Garfield you die" Gar threatened half-serious half- mocking "And this little miss here is my girlfriend Tara"

"I see her taller than you" Wally said looking to the couple

"I'm and inch taller" Gar said indignantly

"I you say so" Wally shrugged "What do you two do for live?"

"I'm a Geologist, and Gar is Raven's co-worker" Tara answered

"Then you're a vet too? Great" Wally exclaimed "Would you mind check my boy some time?"

"Of course no, where is it?" Rachel asked

"Flash, up" Called Wally as he bent his knee a bit and petted his shoulders twice. In an instant a Jack Russell terrier jumped on his knee and to Wally's chest where he caught it with easy "He's my boy; Flash"

The Jack Russell Terrier was about 13 inches tall with slightly wiry white coat that had tan marks of the lower part of its back and almost all the face. The ears were folded forward and the tail had been cropped, the eyes were brown.

"Hey, it's pretty cute" Gar said petting the dog on the head

"You dog and mine are pretty similar, the breeds are almost the same" Rachel pointed picking Raven up

"Yeah, but mine is prettier" Wally said nonchalantly

"No way" Rachel replied

"Wally" Wally looked down and saw one of the kids pulling his shirt "Are we going to continue playing?"

The kid's name was Mario Harper; he was ten years old, had reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. He had all of his teeth and was holding a little ball. At his side was a golden male Smooth coat Chihuahua that stood 7 inches from head to toe, luminous ruby eyes, erect ears and moderately long tail carried up. Dog's name was Mas

Behind him was his twin brother, Marco Harper; he looked exactly like Mario with the difference that Marco didn't have one of the upper incisive, that's how you could difference them. Beside him stood a golden male Long coat Chihuahua, it was just like Mas saving that this had soft, slightly curly, middle length coat. The dog's name was Menos

Both of them were Roy's little brothers

"Oh yeah, sure" Wally said as if he had forgotten what he was doing before his incident with Rachel "Who wants to throw it now?"

"Me!" A little boy said raising his hand

He was almost five years old, had red hair, green eyes and freckles on his cheeks. His name was Timothy Anders, but everybody called him Timmy, and he was Kori's brother attending preschool with her

"Are you sure?" Asked Kori

"Yes, but only if John puts me on his shoulders so the dogs can't hit me" Timmy said pointing to the tallest man there

John Weathers was a tall and very strong 28-year-old man with white skin and long black hair that reached almost his mid back, he had also dark brown eyes and was a very good athlete, although he studied Chemistry and was now working at the best Laboratory in Jump City with his sister

His sister was called Kole Weathers and was 24 years old. She had blond brownish air with pink lights all over it; it reached to a little pass her shoulders, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was Shorter than Gar and didn't look at all like her older brother. Like I said before she was working with John and now were trying to find antidotes for snake's bites that acted faster than the already existents

"You heard him John" Kole teased to her brother, they both had pest but it wouldn't be sane to bring them to the reunion

"All right, here you go" John said picking up the little boy and sitting him on one of his shoulders

"Throw it with all you have little boy" Wally instructed and Timmy did as he was told

The ball didn't go so far but the dogs fought over it, the winner was Starfire

"Star won!" Timmy yelled excitedly

"At least, what a pet can do to make happy the master" The other man there commented

He was a dark skinned man with short black hair and brown eyes. Isaiah Crocket was 26 years old and was interested in volcanoes, in a couple of weeks he would have to travel to Hawaii to study a new volcano found two months ago and give his own results. He had a pet but, as the Weathers siblings, he knew it would be foolish to bring them.

Starfire gave the ball to Kori who gave it to Wally

"Now you throw it" She said to the Journalist

"All right, let's see who can catch this one. Go!" Wally yelled throwing the ball as far as he could hoping it wouldn't hit someone

The dogs raced towards the ball and even the shorter ones were very fast. The group waited for a moment before they saw a boy running back with the ball, but the dogs wasn't any of the ones that had started with them, it was a known dog though

"Jinx, how did you know to bring it here?" Asked Garth as Jinx gave him the ball

Jinx was a 23-inch tricolor Saluki, white being the predominant color with some black and tan, short soft coat, long tail and long eras covered with silky hair that hung close to the skull. Hazel oval shaped eyes gave her the final detail.

The rest of the dogs arrived not too far behind, and behind them were five people. Rachel knew four of them but the other was new to her

'_Probably Roy's friend' _Raven thought

"Hey guys" A man called

He was very similar to Wally in structure and also in the red hair. He had hazel eyes and same skin tone as Wally. His name was Roy Harper; a 25-year-old Policeman that liked to think in four things above all the others; his family, his girlfriend, his friends and himself. He was a bit selfish sometimes but knew how to treat Kori and his two brothers; the twins

His pet was a male Pharaoh hound that was 25 inches tall. The dog had erect ears, long tail, amber colored opal eyes and had a rich tanned short, glossy coat. Its name was Speedy

"Hey" The group answered in unison

"At least she understood me when I told her to give it to Garth" A girl said walking next to Garth

She was a slim girl of Kole's height and also had blonde hair with pink lights and she liked to use pink contacts on her eyes. Her skin was slightly pale but her cheeks always had color. Her name was Jane Marx, she was 25 years old and was a great dancer, she was a teacher on a study. Jane was also Garth's girlfriend

"Well, she knows how you call me" Garth answered smiling at Jane and leaning for a kiss

"Don't start a show here please, kids are present" Isaiah said pretending to be disgusted, the couple didn't get to start what they were going to do

"Roy, we're hungry" Marco said to his older brother

"Don't worry, we bought enough food for everyone" Victor said holding two bags with food, Roy had also two bags

"A Tara, you came too" Roy noticed the blond hair

"I wouldn't loose this for anything" Tara said with a grin

"All right, before we start eating, Richard, come over here" Roy called over his shoulder to the new man "Guys, this is Richard. Richard, this is Tara" Roy pointed Tara and she shook hands with Richard

"Nice to meet you" She said

"Nice to meet you too" Richard answered

"Gar, Tara's boyfriend" Gar gave Robin a high-five

"Welcome to Jump dude!" Richard nodded with a little smile

"And this is Rachel" Roy pointed to Rachel and Richard took the shades he was using away letting Rachel see his eyes. She almost gasped, they were blue like Wally's but different in what they showed; while Wally's eyes seemed like smile to everyone, Richard's eyes had mystery written all over them

"A pleasure Rachel" Richard said offering her his hand, Rachel took it

"The pleasure is mine"

"Oh man, you weren't kidding; Richard looks more like Roy than you" Gar said to Wally loud enough for everyone to hear

"Told you so" Wally answered

"Sometimes I wonder if I have a family with Richard but I don't think so" Roy played along

"Thank god" Rachel sighed making everyone laugh, everyone except Roy who glared at Rachel

"You look familiar from somewhere… but where?" Gar asked trying to remember where he had seen Richard before

"Maybe the news?" Roy asked making Tara, Rachel and Gar look at him strangely "Does the name Richard _Grayson_ ring any bell?"

"Richard Grayson?" Asked Rachel unbelieving "_The_ Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's 24-year-old heir?"

"Of course!" Gar exclaimed "The black spiky hair, white skin and shades that you rarely take off; definitely Richard Grayson"

"I heard you're going to be responsible of Wayne Enterprises here" Tara said

"Yeah, I'm going to start working tomorrow" Richard answered not very excited

"Anyway" Roy interrupted "You said you wanted to take Robin to a check, right?" He asked Richard who nodded "Well, Rachel and Gar are vets and we always take our pets with them"

"Really?" Richard asked turning to Rachel and Gar "Would you mind check my dog?"

"Not at all, who is it?" Rachel asked

"Robin, come here" Richard called and then a dog came to his side

The dog was a brown 24-inch Chesapeake Bay Retriever with small ears hanging loosely, amber eyes and large tail.

"So, Robin huh?" Gar asked bending for he could see the dog closely "You and Rachel must have something for the birds, her Terrier is called Raven"

"Raven?" Richard asked with an eyebrow quirked

"Robin?" Rachel asked imitating him

"Ok, ok" Richard said smiling "I'll take him tomorrow after job, around 5 o'clock"

"All right, here" Rachel handed him a card with her direction

"You take our cards with you everyday?" Asked Gar surprised

"Karen told us they were new here and that they had pets so why not?" Rachel retorted with a shrug, handing other to Wally

"Can I go earlier?" Asked Wally

"Anytime you want" Rachel assured

"Roy, we're hungry!" Yelled three voices; Mario, Marco and Victor; the last one looked strange yelling that the little boys, but Victor was the big Teddy bear of the group

"OK!" Roy yelled back "Victor take the kids somewhere else, I'll feed the dogs"

Roy took dog food from a box and had all the pets over him at the moment trying to get the food away from him. The group laughed at how Roy tried to keep the dogs down, but the tallest ones were creating him a lot of trouble. Finally they decided to strap their dogs.

When finally they managed to do it Roy and Gar took control of them as Rachel served the dog food on a very huge plate Kori had brought.

All the time Rachel was being observed by two pairs of blue eyes

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**This was the first chapter and the one where you discovered a little more. And I finished it two days before Xmas!**

**Well, more people to come. I had to change some last names for I could create the families but I just hope it doesn't get very confusing.**

**Hope you liked it and review please! Happy Holidays to everyone!!!**


	3. It's my life

**Hello! Yes, I'm alive and back with this chapter just in Valentine's Day! Happy Day to everyone!**

**Superheroxnerd: **Maybe you can get confused with the animals for a while but later will be pretty easy to follow the story.

**x.Babe.x: **Thanks! I updated as soon as I could.

**KF fan: **Maybe you're right, but dogs are a little more active and so I thought it could be good for him to have that Terrier.

**Zarola: **That's her power.

**Tuli-Susi: **I discovered it when it was too late, but it won't happen again. Yes, John is Gnaark and I made him be Kole's brother.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **It had to be that way, don't you think?

**Tecna: **Hey, thank you! Hope you like how this turns out.

**Vianna: **Thanks, I'm so glad you like this!

**So, I'm writing the chapters for my other stories but I'm going to start this as well right away.**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **All the time Rachel was being observed by two pairs of blue eyes

**Now with the story…**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**CHAPTER 2**

**: The next day at the Jump's Daily:**

So, here he was; his new job in a new city… Ok so not exactly a 'new city', he had been here before visiting his cousins once or twice every couple of months. But he was going to live here all on his own… Ok so no, he was living with Roy; but it was just for a couple of weeks, really!

Anyway, he was walking now to his desk so he could organize his things before going with his boss to be assigned to his first job.

After about a minute or two of walking between some people he finally found his new desk, it was big enough for him to arrange all of his things neatly; he started to do so immediately.

"Hey there buddy." Someone called from behind him "New here?"

Wally looked up from his box and saw a man around his age with green eyes and blonde curly hair looking back at him, this guy looked friendly enough with that smile on his face.

"Yep, my first day in here." Wally answered with a smile of his own as he held out his hand for the man to shake "Name's Wally West."

"Wally as in Wallace or as in Walter?" Asked the blonde boy with an eyebrow quirked pretending to be curious but, obviously, he was trying not to smirk. Wally didn't like this and glared back at him as his hand hung at his side again.

"Just Wally."

"Ok, ok." The other boy said holding his hands up in defense "Sorry, my name's Joseph Wilson but you can call me Joe."

"How about Joey?" Wally asked with a smirk, now it was Joe's turn to glare but kept his hand outstretched for the red haired man to shake.

"Do it and die." The words were said with such coldness that Wally almost took a step backwards but then Joe smiled again "I prefer Joe."

"Ok then, Joe it will be." Wally finally shook his hand "So… this is a big place."

"Huge, yes." Joe said looking around like Wally was doing "My dad put in a lot of money for this."

"Your dad?" Wally looked at Joe surprised and curious.

"Slade Wilson, I thought you would know." Joe looked at Wally and almost laughed at the expression he was wearing.

"I… is… you… but…" Wally stuttered before composing himself and organizing his words "Wilson is a popular last name and I never thought you could really be his son!"

"Well, now you know that I am his son." Joe answered "But why does it surprise you so much?"

"Oh I don't know." Wally said sarcastically "Maybe because he's the richest person in Jump City and it is almost unbelievable that his own son would be wandering in this place?"

"Unbelievable?"

"Yeah, I mean, I thought you would be with him in his office learning how to take his place when the time arrives or having fun with all of your money or out attending some of his other enterprises around the world…"

"Actually-" Joe started but Wally continued to speak.

"Anyway, tell me; how's my boss, 'cause when I was sent here they didn't give me any kind of information about him… or is it her, is she hot?"

"It's not a she-"

"Really? Ok then, I guess he must be one of those jerks that just give you a lot of work without any kind of bonus or vacations." Wally crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Well-"

"Oh, and not just that." Wally cut Joe off again "I bet he's the biggest perv in the whole world and likes to see all these girls in their super-short skirts and calls them all the time to his office so he can ogle them all he wants."

"Wally-"

"Now I'll be trapped with him for I don't know how long, just great." Wally sighed and looked back at the blonde man "What's his name anyways?"

"Joseph Wilson."

If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't find his voice Wally would have yelled curses that every single creature in the galaxy would have heard, the fact that his mouth was wide open would have helped with it. After about ten seconds of supporting his boss' glare he laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his whole face go red with embarrasement.

"Heh, heh… how's it going boss?"

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: At Jump City Wayne Enterprises:**

"Yes, everything is fine… Yeah the manor is ok… I started to work right away so the work doesn't pile up… Yes dad I'll be sure to talk to him soon, my secretary is arranging an appointment with him to see what can be done… Annoying but she knows how to do her job…Maybe I will but in the meantime she'll stay… Ok…Ok… I'll call you when things are ready… Love you too… Bye… Bye." Richard hung up the phone and sighed, he had just called his father to tell him that he had already started to work and he had settled into his manor since he had arrived.

There was a lot of work to do, but still he knew how to do it and he would be finishing soon enough; besides he needed to see Slade Wilson to discuss some business between both companies, it was going to be a long day.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" Richard called as he checked some papers on his desk.

"Mr. Grayson!" Half of the papers Rich was holding were thrown in the air in surprise, the voice of his secretary was something that could scare anyone.

"_Ahem_, Miss Moth; is there a problem?"

His secretary went by the name of Katherine Moth; she had blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades and big blue eyes. Her voice, as I said, was horribly high pitched and the fact that she spoke in a tone which resembled a scream didn't help it a bit. Finally, her attitude was of one of those preps you could always find in the High Schools; pink clothes and everything… to put it simply: She was a living _Barbie doll_.

"Not at all." Kat answered "But I just talked to Mr. Wilson."

"Really?" Asked Richard as he picked up the last paper "What did he say?"

"He said he could come by tomorrow at ten a.m. sharp." Kat answered looking at her notes in hand "And I also have news about today's work."

"What else is there to do besides the pounds of documents I have to read and sign?" Rich asked exasperated.

"You have an interview in an hour, you need to call that new company that is about to open, the new immersionists are coming by at two p.m., you have a dinner meeting at four p.m. with the head of Wonder enterprises and you need to interview the people that have come looking for a job as the new security guard, some of them are already out here waiting."

"Some as in how many?" Richard knew he was going to die before he could even take Robin to the vet that afternoon.

"Five, there are sixteen more to come yet." Kat answered with a smile, but Richard was trying to keep from groaning.

"This is not my day." Richard had his face hidden behind his hands with his eyes closed, but they opened immediately when he felt someone massaging his shoulders.

"Poor Mr. Grayson, you're under too much pressure." Kat said in a rather seductive voice, it still sounded high pitched but it wasn't as annoying as it usually was. Richard had to admit it did feel good but he couldn't relax, he had a lot of things to do.

"Thanks Miss Moth, but I still have a lot of work to do." Richard said standing up "I'll be seeing the guards in ten minutes, I'll call you when you can let the first one come in."

"Sure Mr. Grayson, I'll be going now." Kat started to walk towards the door and Richard sat in his chair once again "Oh, and Mr. Grayson…" Rich looked up at his secretary who gave him an enticing smile "If you need _anything_ just call me."

With that she was gone.

Richard stared at the door for a couple of seconds and then…

_**Thump!**_

_**Thump!**_

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Back at the Jump's Daily:**

_**Thump!**_

_**Thump!**_

_**Thump!**_

"Why are you banging your head against the desk?"

"To see how much it can take."

"The desk?"

"No, my head."

"Ah, you talked bad about the boss to his face."

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"You're not the first one to do it, nor will you be the last, and the ones that have already done it did exactly the same thing as you."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Wally said sarcastically with his forehead against the desk.

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying."

Wally looked up, finally, wanting to know who the voice belonged to. The owner was an Asian-American girl with long black hair tied in two low ponytails on each side of her head and dark green eyes.

"I'm not. Who are you?"

"Jade Nguyen, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jade answered offering her hand for the red haired man to shake.

"Wally West, the pleasure is all mine." Wally said accepting her offered hand.

"So you're the new guy from Gotham City, what brings you here?"

"My car?" Jade chuckled and asked again.

"Why did you decide to come and work here in Jump?"

"My boss sent me here saying here was a better place to work and here I would get paid better." Wally answered with a shrug.

"Well, I don't know about the money, but I think this is a better place to live than Gotham… no offense." Jade added quickly.

"None taken; Gotham was way creepier than what Jump is." They stayed in silence for a moment before Jade spoke again.

"So… did Joe give you your first assignment yet?"

"Nope." Wally shook his head "He said tomorrow he'll give it to me, today I'm just here to get used to this place."

"And so far how do you like it?"

"So far?" Jade nodded "So far… The desk is made of a good wood."

"You mean you haven't actually explored the place?" Wally shook his head again "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Jade took Wally's arm and dragged him around the whole building showing him each and every corner and introducing him to the other workers. Wally found it amazing that almost a quarter of the workers there had thought that Joe was just there wandering around and looking for entertainment and had said bad things about their boss without knowing who he really was; but, as he had done with him, Joe didn't pay it much attention and let them go without a problem.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Later at Jump City Wayne Enterprises:**

"So tell me, why do you think you would be a good security guard for this company?"

This was the last one, the last man looking for a job in Jump City Wayne Enterprises as a security guard. Most of the men that Richard had interviewed were pretty good aspirants and he had almost decided; everything would be over as soon as this man answered Richard's questions.

"Well, I've been in this business about 6 years now and I've always be the best. I am 28 years old so I'm still young enough to do the kind of work sometimes one can get, I'm also loyal and trust worthy when you get to know me, I have nothing to distract me from my job apart from my cat, but he doesn't need too much attention.

All the information about my former jobs is written in my curriculum as well as all of my studies; you'll find it clean."

Richard read this man's papers, he was right; everything was clean and his curriculum was the most complete one although he was still young and had started to work even before he had finished his studies which were specialized in science and technology; something that could be useful to the company.

"Yeah Mr. Watkins, it seems that everything is in order and that I don't have to think about my decision anymore; Welcome to Wayne Enterprises."

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson." Mr. Watkins said shaking Richard's hand.

Ok, because 'Mr. Watkins' is too formal we'll call him by his name: Charlie. Charlie Watkins was a 28-year-old white man with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a strong body due to his training and that was what made him a great guard. He used to work in a hospital as a receptionist but he felt as if he didn't do anything sitting on a chair everyday for 12 whole hours so he quit and looked for a new job; so far, this one was the one where he, at least, could be moving around instead of staying in just one place.

"When can you start?" Richard asked his new employee.

"Right away if you have my uniform."

"It'll take a couple of days but you can come tomorrow and we'll have your plate, please give all the required information to my secretary out here. You start tomorrow 7 a.m. sharp… Unless you want the night shift." Charlie thought about the proposition for two seconds before answering.

"No, the early shift is all right."

"Perfect, I'll give the night shift to the other one."

"OK then, thanks again Mr. Grayson."

"See you tomorrow Mr. Watkins." With that Charlie got up and went directly to Katherine so he could give her his information.

"Miss Moth." Richard said through the intercom "Mr. Watkins will be the new security guard for the early shift, please take all the required information."

"Got it Mr. Grayson." Katherine answered "What about the night shift?"

"Call the first aspirant to my office." Rich said looking for the first aspirant's papers.

"Ok sir, anything else?"

"No thanks; I'll take these ten minutes to rest a bit before the interview." Richard said finishing the conversation. Sighing, the black haired man looked up at the ceiling "And this hasn't even started."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: A few hours later at Rachel's house:**

"This day has been so boring." Gar whined as he sat on a couch watching some random movie on the T.V.

"Don't complain Gar, every Monday is the same; almost no one comes. Sometimes no one comes, but remember Wally and Richard are coming later." Rachel answered without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Richard is coming in about 2 hours, but I'm not sure about Wally." Gar said glancing at his watch.

"He said he'd come earlier." Rachel shrugged "Maybe he's on his way already."

Gar sighed and looked back at the T.V., not ten minutes had passed and he instantly jerked up; his eyes had a devious glint in them.

"_Rachel_." Gar sang earning Rachel's attention "Was it just me or were our two new friends checking you out yesterday?"

"It was just you." Rachel answered trying to get back to reading her book.

"Aw, come on Rachel; you know that's true."

"Do you have any proof?"

"They were staring at you during the whole reunion." Gar pointed.

"No, they weren't; they were nervous about meeting new people." Rachel retorted.

"But they weren't staring at all the new people, just at you."

"They did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" Rachel snapped slamming her book shut making Gar jump a little.

"Geez Rach, I was just saying."

"Well, I suggest that if you can't say something intelligent then keep your mouth shut." Rachel said with a glare that could have melted the whole North Pole.

Just then the bell rang and Gar rushed to the door yelling an.

"I got it!"

"I bet its Wally." Said Rachel trying to calm herself.

"Hello there, welcome here." Gar said with a smile as he opened the door.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**That was it for now, I left a cliffy but that's what I do better… well, not exactly but still it is a cliffy, I just hope you don't want to kill me for doing this.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, I promise.**

**Again, happy Valentine's Day and please Review!**


	4. Unexpected

**Hi! Here's the new episode of this FF.**

**Tecna: **Jade is Cheshire, thanx for the compliments!

**Gaara-Babe: **Thanx, let's see what I can do.

**Lilac gurl: **Thanx!

**Superheroxnerd: **Thanx, and Kitten's role was something that came to mi mind just as I was about to start the chapter.

**Zarola: **Ok, I'll try to get the images and upload them for I can show them to all the readers.

**Arcaten: **Yes, I just had to. Yep, she had to be more open for the FF could work.

**Vianna: **Hope you like this.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Wally has just to be that way. And Rich's secretary… what can say?

**Titangirl797:** Thanx!

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"Hello there, welcome here." Gar said with a smile as he opened the door.

**Now with the story…**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Well, I certainly haven't been received that way since the first time I came."

"Huh?" Gar opened his eyes, which were closed making his smile bigger, and realized who the one that had knocked the door was "Aahhhaa!"

**SLA****M!**

Gar closed the door with all his might and rested his back against it.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked when she arrived at the door.

"Hey, open up you shorty!" The person outside yelled banging, on the door with their fists.

"Oh, Jason." Rachel said with a tired sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"We can still say we aren't home." Gar proposed with hope in his voice.

"Too late, just open the door." Gar obliged with a defeated sigh, when he opened the door he found a glaring boy, whose gaze sent shivers down his spine.

"Thank you very much." Jason said entering the house along with his companion; his dog.

Jason's dog was a 30-inch male **Shiloh Shepherd** covered in a solid black, medium length double coat (The outer coat very dense and with straight hair lying close to the body). Its tail was bushy and long, its eyes were almond shaped and very light brown in color; the dog also had moderately pointed ears that opened up toward the front. The dog's name was Red X, but everyone called him X for short.

"It was for X, not for you." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I also came here for X, not for you babe." Jason answered taking the leash away from his dog, which shook its body to take off the feeling of being strapped.

"My name is Rachel, and you know it."

"Yeah, whatever. It's time for X 's vaccines." Gar and Rachel glared at Jason but didn't say anything.

"Sure, to the consulting room please." Rachel said leading the way.

The first steps were in silence, until Gar found something to talk about.

"Hey Jay, I didn't see you yesterday in the park. Where were you?" If Jason was already angered with the green eyed vet, now he was trying not to punch him. He hated being called 'Jay', and Gar knew it, and he also hated to be left out of things, and Gar knew it too.

"I had more important things to do than hang out with a bunch of losers."

"Were you invited?" Asked Rachel smirking.

"Garth told me he was going to the park with all of you, and I just don't like you." Jason answered evading the question.

"You weren't invited." Rachel stated taking her lab coat from the hook next to the consulting room door.

"I wouldn't have gone even if I was invited; I'm way too good to be playing around with you kids."

"Of course you would have gone," Gar continued teasing "Any chance to see Kori is a good enough excuse for you."

"A chance to see Kori is good for any straight man." Jason stated as matter of fact.

"But you, just like the rest of them, can only see and not touch." Rachel said as she called X up to the examination table.

"Oh yes, who would like to be in the 'most hated people' list of our old police agent?" Asked Gar with a grin.

"Would you just shut up?" Jason asked exasperated "I came here so you could attend to my dog, not for being teased about."

"You owe us that, how many times have you come here just to annoy us?" Asked Gar, walking over to the dog and taking hold of its neck to keep it calm as Rachel injected it.

Jason was Garth's brother, yeah, the one I told you about two chapters ago, remember? Anyway, Jason was a boy with Roy's height and complexion, black hair that reached the nape of his neck, grey eyes and white skin. He had studied Computer Sciences and was a quite qualified administrator at Wonder Enterprises; he had had the day off and took the chance to take Red X to receive his vaccines.

Jason also had a crush on Kori, but she never seemed to be interested in him and knew he would never have a chance with her after he found out that Roy had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had accepted. And the saddest thing was that all the boys of his gang were also rejected by their crushes; Rachel had rejected one of his friends sometime ago.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Jason to Rachel after he decided not to answer the question Gar had asked.

"Almost." Rachel said preparing to apply the first vaccine to Jason's dog.

When the needle touched the dog's hind leg it whimpered a little but Gar managed to hold him in place. In silence, Rachel did the same with another vaccine, this time X didn't move.

"Done." Rachel said throwing the empty syringe into the trashcan where she had thrown the other one.

"Thanks, that's all I needed."

"Next time could you at least bring your brother? It makes your visits more interesting for us." Gar said letting the dog go so Jason could put him back on his leash.

"Yeah, and I will also be wearing a pink tutu for the next visits." Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh, please don't do that; I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life." Rachel said making a disgusted face.

"Very funny, I'm sure you would love to see me in a tight suit, black so it could match your hair." Jason said making his way to the door with the vets at his side.

"Please, I want to see you only if X needs something." Rachel decided to answer finally.

"Sure thing, I'll tell your old friend 'Hi' for you." Jason said with a grin opening the door.

"If he asks for me tell him I died."

"I just met you yesterday and you already hate me?" Rachel, Gar and Jason looked up and saw a red haired boy standing on the doorway with a Jack Russell Terrier in his arms.

"No Wally, I wasn't talking about you." Rachel answered smiling slightly.

"Well, that's good." Wally said looking at the black haired boy "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business" Jason said coldly "Bye squirt, bye babe; I'll see you… whenever."

With that he walked away, his dog by his side wagging its tail.

"I swear one day I'm going to-"

"Wanna come in?" Rachel asked cutting Gar off and moving back so Wally could enter into her house.

"Sure, thanks." Wally entered and Gar shut the door behind him "Who was that?"

"Jason Dash, he's Garth's brother. But you wouldn't like to meet him; he and his friends are a bunch of losers." The woman explained.

"How so?"

"That's not important, so what does your dog need?" Wally decided not to ask anymore questions about that Jason guy, at least for now; if the vets said he was no-one important, then that guy was no-one important.

"Nothing, just a little check."

"When was the last time you took Flash for a check up?" Asked Gar once they were in the consulting room.

"Well, I don't quite remember." Wally answered truthfully, he was a bit ashamed by his answer.

"Wrong answer, but nothing seems to be wrong with this little guy." Gar said examining Flash, Rachel decided to leave the work to him this time.

"That's good news." Wally smiled.

"Does he have all of his vaccines?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I made sure of it." Now Wally wasn't that ashamed.

"Cool, everything is good." Gar said handing Flash back to its owner.

"That was fast…" Rachel noticed that their new friend sounded a little sad, it was one of his first days staying in the city, and probably he wanted to be with someone else besides his cousins.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?" She offered, Wally's eyes recovered that spark she learned to recognize in them since their incident the last day. Just remembering the embarrassing moment they had at the park made her blush slightly.

"I would love some coffee." At Wally's smile Rachel couldn't help but offer a little smile of her own.

"Why don't you take Flash to the backyard with Raven and Beast?" Gar proposed "I bet they would love to have a new friend to play with."

"Hm, why not?" Wally agreed and Gar led him to the backyard's door while Rachel went to the kitchen to prepare two mugs of coffee and one mug of tea for herself.

Soon Wally and Gar were back at the kitchen just talking and smiling.

"You have a very nice house Rachel." Wally commented sitting at the table along with Gar "Or well, I liked what I saw."

"Thank you." Rachel replied "How was your work?"

"Huh?" The redhead asked dumbly "Oh! It was ok… at least the last part of it."

"What happened?" Asked Gar.

"I'm known for not knowing when to close my mouth, but I'm also known for not being the most observant guy in the whole world." Wally started, the vets didn't quite understand, but they stayed quiet so their friend could continue "Did any of you know that Joseph Wilson, the son of Slade Wilson, was the head of the Jump's Daily?"

"_The _Joseph Wilson?" Gar asked astonished.

"We had no idea." Rachel continued honestly.

"Neither did I."

Rachel and Gar didn't need another explanation, they knew what had happened.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: 5:1****0 pm at Milky Way:**

Don't be scared, Milky Way was the name of the Preschool Kori worked at. The preschool was open from 6:00 am to 5:30 pm; they knew many people had work to do, and some of them needed to leave their children earlier or to retrieve them later than the rest of the parents.

At the moment just one girl needed to be picked up, she didn't have a mother and the father was always traveling so the older sister had to go and get her back to their house.

The building also had a Nursery school for younger children; for real babies. There was this little girl's nephew. Kori was taking care of both children and of her own brother waiting for their relatives to come and get them.

"Miss Anders?" Called the girl to her teacher "Do you like being with me?"

This girl was five years old, had blonde hair that was always tied in two low ponytails at each side of her head and wide blue eyes; she was pretty cute. Her name was Melvin Moth.

Melvin's nephew was a baby not older than a year; he had wisps of blonde hair on his small head and eyes just like his mother's and aunt's. His name was Thomas Roberts, but everyone called him Tommy.

"Of course my little child, that is why I am here." Kori answered with a smile to her little companion.

"My sister said you were here only because you got paid." Melvin said with curiosity written all over her face.

"Oh no, I am here because I like to be here, your sister is wrong." Kori reassured the girl.

"My sister says she's never wrong." Melvin continued.

"She can be wrong sometimes, she is only human." _'Or so I think' _Kori thought to herself not wanting Melvin to know what she thought of the girl's big sister "But we better keep this like a secret, just you and me, all right?"

"Why?" Asked Melvin curious again.

"Because maybe this will make your sister mad, and we do not want to see her mad." Kori explained with one of her always warm smiles.

"Ok Miss Anders, I won't tell anything. Pinky promise." Melvin said extending her finger to her teacher, which she accepted gladly. Tommy giggled as he watched this from Kori's lap.

**Knock! Knock!**

Without waiting for an answer, the person at the other side of the door went through it; it was Melvin's sister and Tommy's mother.

"Katy!" Melvin yelled happily running to her sister, who was still in her work clothes having just come back from the dinner meeting she accompanied her boss to.

"Hi Melvin." Kat said to her sister with her high pitched voice that Kori despised so much "Good evening Miss Anders."

"Good evening Miss Moth." Answered Kori rising from the chair she was sitting on in the classroom where they had been waiting Katherine to arrive "You are a little later that usual."

"I went with my new boss to a dinner meeting." Kat answered taking her son from Kori's arms.

Yeah, the same Katherine Moth that worked as Richard's secretary had a son, but she wasn't married. Her boyfriend went to work out of the country for a while so he could get more money, he always sent home some for Kat and their child, he promised her that once he was back they would get married. Kat didn't mind that much that he was away, it was hard to have a son while you worked almost the whole day, but she had some fun flirting with more than one boy each day, and she just was fascinated with her new boss.

"Yes, I know he arrived just yesterday to the city." Kori commented.

"Wouldn't you like to meet him?" Kat asked to the red head trying to make her mad, but there was one thing the blonde didn't know…

"I already know him; he is Roy's best friend."

"Roy?" Asked Kat with a quirked eyebrow.

"My boyfriend, he and Richard are best friends." Kat didn't believe her, and Kori could see that so she continued "We went to the park yesterday with our dogs, he took Robin with him, and he is going to take it to my friend Rachel today so she can check it. I think he must be on his way already."

Kat stayed there shocked, she knew the other woman was telling the truth; Richard had told her what he had done yesterday when they were driving to the dinner meeting, and he had told her he was going to take his pet to the vet after they were done with their appointment.

"Yeah, well, anyway." The blonde said finally "Whatever, I'm going now. I'll bring them tomorrow as always."

"I will be waiting." Kori said glad she had beaten Kat.

Wonder what's with this attitude between these two adults? They have been like this since high school; both girls were the most popular but Katherine was so mean to the others that soon Kori took the crown in the school. Katherine was so jealous that she started to annoy Kori as much as she could, Kori started to hate Kat ever since then.

"Bye Miss Anders!" Melvin called back to her teacher waving a hand in the air, Kori waved back.

"See you tomorrow Melvin!" After the trio had disappeared Kori sighed and looked back at her brother who was staring back at her "Ready to go home Timmy?"

"Yay!" Timmy exclaimed holding his favorite blue blanket.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Back with Rachel:**

"And then he said: 'No, but we have lots of lobsters'!" Gar finished his joke and started to laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world, but Wally and Rachel stared at him sweat-dropping. There were more possibilities of them laughing at his laugh rather than at his joke.

"Is he always like this?" Whispered Wally to Rachel, she shook her head.

"No, sometimes he's lamer."

"Dude! I'm so not lame!" The vet said hearing what his co-worker had said.

"I don't think there's another word to describe you." Rachel retorted.

"Don't be so hard with him Rachel." Wally said making Gar smile "He just can't accept the truth." Gar's smile fell.

"Hey! You're supposed to be supporting me!"

"Why?" Asked Wally.

"'Coz we're men, and she's a woman, you should be helping _me_ to beat _her_." Gar said pointing to himself and to Rachel as he spoke.

"But it is not proper to oppose to a lady's argument." Wally replied in a fake British accent.

"And so is not helping your friend." Gar retorted.

"She's my friend too Gar." Wally said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever."

**Ding! Ding!**

The doorbell sounded finishing the argument.

"It has to be Richard." Rachel said calmly.

"Richard!" Wally yelled surprised "What time is it?"

"Twenty past five." Gar answered checking his watch.

"Shit! I should have been home an hour ago!" Wally said "Roy is so going to kill me, I was supposed to watch over the twins while he was away!"

"How could you forget that?" Asked Rachel with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was enjoying myself here, I just forgot about it." Wally replied rounding the table to stand between Rachel and Gar "I'll see you later guys." He said quickly taking Gar's hand and shaking it and giving a quick kiss on the cheek to the unsuspecting Rachel before racing to the front door.

"Flash, let's go!" Flash was instantly rushing through the dog door and at his master's side.

Wally opened the front door to find Richard waiting outside the house with Robin at his side. The red-haired boy ran past him as fast as he could not turning around as he yelled.

"Hi Rich! Bye Rich!"

"Uhh… See ya?" Asked Richard watching Wally disappear in his car.

"Hey Rich!" Richard looked back at the door to see Gar smiling at him "How you doin'?"

"Fine, a little tired but I'll live."

"Hi Robin." Gar greeted the dog, Robin barked in return.

"Come in, we'll start right away." Richard went into the house and looked around "Rachel! Wake up! Richard is here!"

Rachel was still seated on the chair she had been using for the last two hours, her hand was on her cheek and her eyes distant just looking ahead; Wally's action was so unexpected that she didn't know what to do at the moment.

She knew he had kissed her cheek just out of habit, or maybe just because he was in such a hurry to go back home; that had nothing to do with what Gar had told her earlier that day. Wally didn't like her, she was sure of it. Besides, she had to work, she couldn't let herself get distracted by anything or anyone.

The only thing she had to admit was that Wally was a great person to be with, he was funny and all. Sometimes it resulted in it being harder to believe he was Roy's cousin, they were so different…

"Earth calling Rachel!" Rachel woke up from her daze and saw Gar waving a hand in front of her face "We've got work to do."

"Yeah, sorry." Rachel said blushing as she rose from her seat to go and greet Richard.

"Is there some kind of problem?" Richard asked watching Rachel and Gar approaching.

"Not at all, we're glad you came." Rachel answered.

"Just as I promised." Richard replied with a light smile.

"Well then, let's get started." Gar entered the conversation "Follow me please."

Gar led the way to the consulting room with Richard and Rachel in tow. Robin looked from his master to the female vet and felt that something was going to happen there, it was just his sixth sense kicking in, but the dog couldn't tell if it was something good or not.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Hope you liked this, I'll try to update soon. Please review: Read and not review is a sin :P.**


	5. Too many questions

**Finally I'm back, ****thanx for the reviews guys.**

**Lilac Gurl: **Thanx, I hope you like this chapter!

**Zarola: **Yep, you're saved. Thanx for the comment.

**Brneyedgirl: **Thank you, hope it was worth the wait. Anyway, 'till now don't even I know the final pairing.

**YinYangHinata**Finally I updated, hope you like it!

**Vianna: **Thanks, hope you enjoy the update.

**Dancing through the Storm**I thought it would be easier to remember the names that way. Hope you like this!

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** Gar led the way to the consulting room with Richard and Rachel in tow. Robin looked from his master to the female vet and felt that something was going to happen there, it was just his sixth sense kicking in, but the dog couldn't tell if it was something good or not.

**Now with the story…**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What exactly do you want us to do with Robin?" Asked Rachel as the dog jumped onto the examination table.

"Well, he needs the anti-rabic vaccine and just a little check would be nice; he was sick two weeks ago and I want to make sure he's completely fine again." Richard said looking around the consulting room.

"What was his illness?" The woman asked looking for the syringe to apply the vaccine.

"Robin here was curious and wanted to know how the meat tasted after it had been in the garbage for 24 hours, some infection he got in his stomach." Richard answered with a shake of his head "I took him to a vet back in Gotham but I couldn't take Robin back after the treatment was over so I thought this could be a good moment to bring him for a check up and see if everything's in order."

"Oh, please Rach; can I check Robin up?" Said Gar excited "You can go and feed Raven and Beast while I do this."

"Um, ok; I'll be back in a minute." Rachel said handing her assistant the still empty syringe before walking out the room and hanging her coat back on its place.

One thing you had to give the male vet was that he was very observant when it was necessary, and he couldn't help but notice that Richard had been following Rachel's every move with his eyes until she had left the room, it helped a lot that the young executive didn't have his shades on. Now, according to Gar's mind, that could mean: a) His suspicions were true and Richard actually was interested in Rachel, or b) Rachel reminded him of his mother. It was time for him to use his special abilities and discover what the truth behind this was.

"Hey Rich," The black-haired man turned to the vet and waited for him to continue "Why don't you go with Rachel? You can ask her to give you a little tour around the house, this won't take long, and you could always stay in the garden with her until I'm finished with Robin."

"Robin doesn't like vaccines; he tends to run whenever he sees a syringe approaching him." Rich said "You'll possibly need some help with him."

"I can handle this, don't worry; I have tended to many kinds of pets before so I know how to handle him." Gar assured "Go, I bet she'll be happy if you just talk to her."

"Gar," Richard started "I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"And I think you're wasting your time staying here." Gar retorted "You remember where the kitchen is, don't you?" Rich nodded "Ok, follow down the hallway to your left until you reach the last door; that's the door to the backyard."

"You won't leave me alone until I leave the room, right?" Gar nodded with a grin and Richard sighed looking at the floor for a second before turning around and make his way towards the backyard "I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't worry, take your time!" Gar yelled and then turned to Robin "Now boy, are you ready to be checked up and receive your vaccine?"

Robin looked at him straight in the eyes and then cocked his head to the side moving his ears.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: With Rachel**

"Ok guys, dig in." Rachel said as Raven and Beast started to eat their food. Rachel looked up at the sky and saw it tinted with orange, yellow, red and purple; the sunset was already starting and the sky couldn't be more beautiful in the vet's eyes. "This is definitely my favorite time of the day."

"Personally," Rachel turned around a bit startled by hearing a new voice in the garden with her "I prefer sunrise."

"Twilight is always beautiful, no matter if it is early in the morning or late in the afternoon." Rachel commented as Richard stood beside her looking at the sky.

"I can't argue with you on that." They stayed in silence for a moment just looking at the darkening sky before Rachel decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to check out the garden." Rich lied, not that Rachel noticed it "Gar told me he could handle Robin so I decided to come here."

"Gar just loves to show he can do things on his own." Rachel said with a sigh shaking her head "But that gives me more time off."

Richard looked at Rachel for a moment and then at the dogs; they had finished eating and where now ready to take a nap on the grass. The man brought a hand to his chin in thought and then looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel," The woman looked up at her companion "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind taking care of Robin while I'm working?" Rich asked looking briefly at the dogs "I'd bring him here everyday before work and pick him up around this hour from Monday to Friday."

"Well…" Rachel thought about the question for a moment before giving her answer "I think an extra dog wouldn't cause any trouble, but mind if I ask why?"

"Although my house is never empty, no-one pays much attention to Robin and he gets sad and bored; all of our dogs seemed to like each other yesterday so I thought it would be good for my dog to have some company during the day."

"What time would you drop Robin off?" Asked Rachel with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are you a morning person?" Richard replied with his own question, when the vet didn't answer he sighed and answered her question "6: 50 am."

"Well, that's early." Rachel commented "But I think I'll be able to be awake enough to greet him every morning."

"You sure you don't mind?" Rich asked to be sure.

"Don't worry about it, I usually wake-up a little after seven so I can get everything ready for the day; a few minutes' difference won't cause any harm." The girl assured.

"Still, I feel somewhat bad about it." Richard admitted "I know!" Rachel looked at Richard quizzically about his sudden change of tone "Would you like to go for a walk through the park with our dogs this Saturday? I would pick you and Raven up after work."

Rachel stayed quiet thinking about it. Usually Saturday was the hardest day of the week, but there were some times no-one appeared; weekends were always unpredictable and, besides, it was the week when all the vaccines were for free so probably more people would go looking for the vaccines their pets needed making good use of a day off. But then again, Gar had a date that Saturday with Tara; it would be fair for her to have an outing that day too. Besides, her workmate could always call her if he needed anything. But what time?

"What time?" Rich smiled before answering.

"Around noon." Gar's date was at four o'clock, and it was only a walk through the park so she would have enough time to enjoy herself before Gar's date. Was it just her imagination or was she really a little anxious for the outing with Richard? The simple thought of it created a feeling inside of Rachel that could only be compared to the one she had felt back when Wally had kissed her cheek.

"Ok," She said at last "As long as we're back before four o'clock."

"You have something to do that day or something?"

"Gar has a date with Tara, so I'll be attending to the place alone that afternoon." Rachel explained "Weekends are unpredictable so one of us needs to stay here in case someone comes."

"I see…" After a few seconds Richard spoke again "Maybe, I could stay after the outing and help you out with anything I can."

"And lose a nice Saturday afternoon?" Rachel asked half-serious half-joking "I wouldn't let you do that."

"Well then, I'm sorry but I will do it." Richard decided "And I won't let you talk me out of this."

"No, seriously; I bet you have better things to do than spend the day with me." Richard shook his head.

"Believe it or not, a day at my manor on my own means nothing but boredom at its max. Besides, that way we won't need to cut out any conversation we may have at the moment, we'll spend some quality time together." Rachel looked at him strangely and he added "You could teach me some things about medicine so I can take care of my dog properly or something like that."

"Ok, if you say so; it would be great to have some company while Gar is out."

"It's settled then." The boy said with a bright smile, he really wanted to get to know Rachel a lo- little more and what better way to do it than spending some alone time with her?

"I think we should be heading back in, Gar is probably finished and must be waiting for us so he can go home." Rach said turning on her heel and walking to the door.

"Right." Rich agreed before following her.

Upon entering to the house they headed back to the consulting room; only to find Gar on his knees and forearms crawling down one of the sofas that were in the living room outside the consulting room. Because neither Rachel nor Richard spoke they could hear Gar calling for something…

"Robin, are you here? C'mon boy, this isn't funny!"

"Garfield!" Gar jumped and hit his head on the sofa giving an "Ow!" as he crawled out from under the sofa.

"You know I hate being called that Rachel." The male vet complained standing up and receiving a very cold glare from his female workmate.

"What were you doing down there?" Asked Rach ignoring her friend's complaints.

"Oh, well…heh, heh; funny story." Gar said laughing sheepishly "You see, I decided that it would be better if I checked first that Robin didn't have any more problems with his sickness; he's perfectly fine now." He said to Rich before turning back to his co-worker "And then, it was time for his vaccine so I went for the syringe you had given me and then turned around and he jumped on me making me fall to the floor and then he ran out of the room. I stood up and ran after him but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"You're a genius Mr. Logan." Rach said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes "You lost a patient, you should be thankful there is no way out of the house."

"I'm sorry ok? It was an accident." Gar excused himself looking at the floor and shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I told you I should have stayed with you." Rich reminded him making him hang his head even lower "Don't worry, I'll bring him back."

"You know where he is?" Gar asked hopefully looking up at his black haired friend.

"I don't need to." With that Richard brought a hand up and, with the help of his thumb and index finger in his mouth, whistled a long whistle that was answered by a bark coming from upstairs.

Seconds later you could see Robin running down the stairs and in front of his master wagging his tail so fast it looked like nothing but a brown blur. Rich smirked at Gar.

"See?" Gar was looking at the dog with an un-readable expression so the executive turned to look at Rachel "I would suggest you check your bed before you go to sleep; he's got a thing for pillows and he's a genius when it comes to doors."

"So is Raven," Rachel stated with a shrug "Let's see if your boy can beat my girl in that kind of disasters."

"Robin is considerably bigger… but I'm not going to argue with you." Rich said finally "Let's give Robin his vaccine before he decides to run away again."

"Sure, come on."

Once they arrived in the consulting room Rachel called Robin up to the table once more, the dog obliged and sat down on the table while the female vet turned around to get the syringe.

"Want me to hold him down for you?" Asked Rich already walking toward his pet, Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"I'll be able to do this." She assured hiding the syringe behind her back and approaching to the dog.

"Robin, come here." The dog looked up to the vet speaking sweetly at him "C'mon boy, here, I won't hurt you." Rachel reached the table and hugged the dog by the neck making him rest his head on her shoulder. The dog stayed still as the vet took him by the scruff of his neck. Rachel then brought the syringe out and in a swift movement injected Robin with the vaccine; the dog seemed not to have felt anything at all. "There, it's all done."

Gar and Rich stared at her surprised that she had controlled the dog so well; the animal didn't emit a sound. Rachel was amused by their expressions but decided to explain the situation to them.

"Taking an animal by the scruff of their neck starts a reaction inside them that relaxes them." She then looked straight at Gar "You should know this by now."

"I knew that." Gar replied insulted and then continued with an uneasy tone "And I was going to do the same with him but he noticed the syringe before I could hide it behind my back."

"Sure." Rachel said unconvinced before turning to the other man in the room "Anyway, nothing in Robin's mouth until the vaccine has taken effect; ok?"

"Yep, the same rules every time; thanks." Rich said strapping the leash around his dog "I need to go now."

"I'll walk you to the door." Rach said walking out of the room followed by Richard and Gar.

Once they arrived at the door Gar kneeled down and said threateningly to Robin.

"We'll meet again buddy." The other two humans didn't mind him and neither the dog seeing as Robin was looking anywhere but him.

"Thanks for everything guys." Richard thanked the vets, only Rachel was paying attention to him though.

"That's ok, that's what we do."

"Right… Well, I'll see you this Saturday- I mean; I'll see you tomorrow morning, and afternoon too…" At this Gar's attention turned to his friends. "Um, you know, what I mean."

"Sure, bye." Rachel replied with a small smile.

"Good night." Richard said turning around and walking away as Rachel closed the door slowly behind him.

Rachel closed the door completely and then looked at the floor for a moment. So she had an outing with Richard on Saturday; it was nothing to worry about, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling good about it. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back from her thoughts.

"So, what did I miss?" Gar asked with a smirk.

"Nothing important." Rachel answered with a monotone voice "We're going to take care of Robin from Monday to Friday while Richard is at work starting tomorrow."

"Really? Cool! Raven and Beast will have a new friend to play with." Gar said excitedly "And… Maybe I'm wrong but did Rich say something about this Saturday?"

"We're going for a walk through the park with our dogs this Saturday and he'll help me out in the afternoon while you're on your date." Rachel answered with a glare that dared him to say something about it… and Gar accepted the challenge.

"Aw, how nice. It has been so long since you had a date."

"It's not a date." Rachel retorted "It's an outing I would have with any of my friends."

"Are you anxious about it?" Gar continued questioning her.

"It's normal to feel that way."

"Would you feel like that with any of your other friends?"

"Of course."

"I mean, with any of your other male friends?" The questions came faster each time.

"With anyone." Rachel was now answering without thinking about her answers, and that's where Gar wanted to get at.

"Would you feel just as excited as if the outing was with Wally?"

"Yes." Rachel answered annoyed almost immediately.

"And if it was Victor?"

"No… I mean…" Rachel stopped for a moment and Gar couldn't help but grin "I've known Victor for years, it wouldn't be the same."

"But you just said it would be the same with any other of your friends." Gar reminded her.

"Well I lied." Rachel defended herself.

"Then you would feel the same if it was with Wally but not if it was with Vic or any of the others you have known for years?"

"Exactly." Rachel answered "Besides, what's this? Twenty questions?"

"Hey, I'm just a little curious." Gar said holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Rachel started "But I'll kill the vet if you continue with these sorts of questions."

"Ok, ok no more questions." Gar said with a sigh before smiling again "I think Richard is very excited about this date too, seeing as he was checking you out yesterday."

"It's not a date, and he was not checking me out; I told you that already." Rachel said exasperated "Do you even take threats seriously?"

"I'm not asking you anything, I'm stating some things." Gar retorted crossing his arms.

"When did you learn to use your brain?" Rachel asked trying to maintain the conversation away from her.

"I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but I'm intuitive like the animals and observant thanks to my career." Gar explained seriously "And I think you should think about feelings. You were acting differently after Richard left, and also after Wally left; you were like out of this world."

"You wanna know what I think?" Rachel started crossing her arms over her chest "I think you should go home now."

"Yeah, you're right." Gar admitted before yelling "Beast, time to go!"

The little Terrier came running trough the little door made for them and jumped into Gar's awaiting arms. Raven was behind her playmate and Rachel picked her up.

"But I'm going to tell you something Rach," The dark haired girl waited for her workmate to continue "I suggest you to start organizing your feelings; otherwise you'll have problems later on."

"I'll start to organize my feelings when I feel the need to." Rachel retorted holding Raven close to her chest "In the meantime I'll go on with my life just as it is now."

"Ok then, do whatever you want to." Gar said defeated, Rachel was the most stubborn person he had ever met in his life "But trust me, you'll have many problems with your heart."

With that said the male vet opened the door and exited the house closing the door behind him. As he made his way to his bicycle –he lived a few blocks away from Rachel- he sighed and said to Beast.

"You know? This should be interesting." Beast looked up at him as if he had understood him.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Back with Rachel:**

"That Gar is jumping to conclusions." Rachel said to her dog "He says two guys like me, but that would never happen. He also thinks I like them both; but that's a lie. I'm sure he's just hallucinating."

Raven looked up at her and she continued talking to her pet.

"I mean, I have known them for no more than two days and he's thinking I have already developed feelings for either of them? That's just crazy! And he's even crazier thinking they like me; I'm sure they have a lot of girls after them. More Richard than Wally because of the fame he has, but they both are great guys and they're also good loo- I mean, good hearted."

Raven gave her master a low growl telling her she didn't like something Rachel was doing, she as the rest of the animals knew a lot more than the humans gave them credit for. If only humans could learn that true beauty and wisdom could only be found if they didn't pretend to be someone they're not and not hiding their feelings from the rest and from themselves; if they couldn't learn that then they would never be happy.

"Don't be like that," Rachel started "You know I'm right."

A whimper answered her and she frowned.

"Who asked you anyway?"

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Well, that's it for the moment. Please review so I can continue ok?**

**Next chapter: Wally gets his first assignment; he thought there would be no problem but he'll get a surprise.**


	6. Surprise, surprise!

**Yeah, I'm still alive. Sorry I haven't updated in a long, very, very long time ****but I'm back to school and I've been occupied.**

**Cheekylildevil:** No, to be honest, I don't have any idea of what the last pairings will be.

**SweetValerie**Thanx! Hope you like this one.

**Brneyedgirl: **Hope you like it, I had to write this for parts each time I had some spare time.

**Alekin: **Nope, I'm not a vet and I'm not going to be one but I do love animals and I like to study about them. Thanx for the compliments.

**LilLadyG: **I'm thinking it very hard so the date turns out the way I want, but we have some other things to see before that day. Just be patient and thanks for your words.

**Lilac gurl: **Here's Wally's assignment, hope you like it.

**Vianna: **Thank you, I'm glad u like my story. Hope you like this chapter, and don't worry about reviewing with another account, thank you for telling me of your mistake.

**Zarola: **That's the easiest way of finishing an argument.

**Dancing through the Storm**Thanks, I still don't have the pairings decided but I'll write hints of both of the pairings you mentioned.

**Superheroxnerd: **Thank you! Glad you like my story!

**YingYangHinata: **Thanx.

**Ravenstarglazer: **Thank you. I finally updated.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** "Who asked you anyway?"

**Now with the story…**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Chapter 5**

**: 8:30 a.m. at Jump's Daily the next day:**

Wally walked down the corridor towards his Boss' office, Jade was with him. Joe had called them both to his office so he could give them their assignment; Wally's first assignment in Jump City. They soon reached the door of their boss' office and Jade knocked three times.

"Come in." They heard the reply and Wally opened the door letting Jade in first. He closed the door behind him before walking up to stand before Joe's desk.

"Please take a seat." Both journalists did as they were told and waited for Joe to continue. "Well, as you know, Richard Grayson arrived here a couple of days ago and now he's the CEO of Jump City Wayne Enterprises. Yesterday, a fellow journalist interviewed him and tried to get information about his business with Slade Wilson –My father-, but he failed; Grayson said he wouldn't say anything about it until today or maybe tomorrow after everything had been sorted out. They're meeting at Grayson's office at 10:00 o'clock and we have to be there as many others reporters will be; I'll send you both because I want an interview with Grayson and another with my father."

"Why don't you ask your father yourself?" Asked Wally curious, Joe smiled embarrassed.

"I asked him yesterday about it but he told me that he wouldn't treat me any different to other reporters just because I was his son; it's as if we're not family when regarding work."

"Oh." Wally replied "Well, don't worry boss Joe; we'll get the job done."

"I know I can trust you with this." Joseph told them truthfully "Jade is one of my best journalists and Wally has great references; I expect only the best from you."

"You'll get it Joe, don't worry." Jade assured standing up and turning towards the door "C'mon Wally, we better get going if we want a place to park my car."

"Your car?" Wally asked following Jade out of the office.

"Of course; and I'm driving." Were the last words Joe heard before Wally closed the door; the blond boy sighed.

"I hate my dad sometimes."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: With Wally some minutes later:**

"This is gonna be tough." Jade commented as she drove her car making her way to Jump City Wayne Enterprises "I've interviewed Slade before and he doesn't speak much, and I bet getting into Grayson's office won't be easy."

"Maybe for the other reporters it won't be." Wally said with a smirk "We'll get right through the door without any kind of problem."

"Oh, really?" Jade asked sarcastically "Great, perhaps he could give us a tour around the building after the interview too."

"He'll be too occupied for that but I'm sure he could send his secretary to do it." Wally said taking his cellphone from his pocket.

"This is not a joke Wally, I'm serious." Jade said as they stopped at a red light "We need a plan."

"Just trust me, ok?" Wally replied dialing something into his cellphone before bring it to his ear. Jade looked curiously at him "Hello there my dear friend; Richard Grayson!"

"What!?!?" Jade yelled in shock, she stared unbelievingly at her companion before she heard someone sounding the horn behind her so she could continue driving now that the light was back to green.

"What?... A yell?... No, that was nothing… yeah really… I'm fine, how about you?" Wally continued his conversation ignoring Jade's exclamation "Yup, I know that, and actually I was going to ask you for a favor… No, it won't take long… No, it's not money… Look, as my first assignment I need to interview you about your business with Slade Wilson but many other reporters will be there too and I'm sure you… What? Tomorrow? No, please; I need this interview today, otherwise I'll lose my boss' respect and that's so not good… C'mon, you know I'd do something like this for you anytime… Even if I don't know you that much you're my cousin's best pal so you don't need to have any doubts… Help me with my job and I'll repay you any way I can… I promise… Really?... Really?... Really?... Ok, I'll stop… Thank you… Ok… Sure… See you there… Bye!"

Wally hung up and looked back at Jade with a smirk, Jade glared at him as best as she could out from the corner of her eyes for a second before focusing her eyes back on the road.

"Didn't I tell you I would do it?"

"Shut up." Jade replied exasperated "You're just a lucky guy who happens to be Grayson's friend… Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Wally asked mock offended "Now, who do you think I am?"

"Whatever." The female journalist rolled her eyes and sighed before continuing "So, what did he tell you?"

"He told me he would give us the interview today after Wilson leaves the building." Her companion answered "And he'll give the interview to the other reporters tomorrow morning so our daily will be the first one in the city to have the news about this meeting told from Richard's point of view."

"Ok then, you'll take Grayson, I'll take Slade." Jade said decided.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable with Richard?" The redhead asked "He's single, why don't you try your luck."

"I'm going to work, not to get a boyfriend." The raven-haired girl answered "Besides, why do you think we could fit together?"

"I was just saying, don't take it too seriously." Wally retorted chuckling "But are you sure you want to stay with the other reporters outside trying to get Slade to talk? I can tell Richard that you will be the one interviewing him if you want."

"I told you I've dealt with this man before, and I've been fighting with other reporters to get the news ever since I started to work for Joe." Jade commented "I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"Well then, if that's what you want." Wally said turning the radio on and starting to look for a good station.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

** Later that morning with the Journalists:**

"Well, I guess we're on time." Jade said closing the door of her car behind her "There are some reporters here already and there are still more to come."

"Do you know anyone here?" Asked Wally looking at the other reporters.

"I've seen some of them before but I don't like to fraternize with the 'enemy" Jade answered making quotation marks with her hands as she said 'enemy'.

"Ok, I get it." The redhead nodded before spotting another redhead "Hey could that be…?"

Wally walked towards the redhead with Jade a few steps behind him, when he was close enough he discovered that the person he saw was, indeed, someone he knew.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Roy looked up to meet his cousin's curious gaze.

"Some friends and I were called to make sure no-one gets shot or hurt in any way while the meeting is held." Roy replied rather coldly "And, let me guess; your first assignment?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it?" The police officer didn't say anything and just stared far ahead "Is something wrong?"

"Excuse me?" The questioned boy answered incredulous "Do you even have to ask?"

"But I didn't- Is this about yesterday?" Silence gave Wally the answer he needed "Aw, c'mon; that's in the past."

"You promised me you'd be home at half four and you arrived an hour later." Roy said menacingly "Be thankful that Kori had other things to do and we couldn't go out on our date yesterday, otherwise…"

"I have apologized like a thousand times already." Wally's tone was exasperated and ashamed "I promised I would make dinner for the next five months –which means I'll have to go to visit you if I get a house of my own before that time-, can't you just forget it?"

"It's not about me, you know how the twins can be; I need someone to watch over them and I thought I could trust you with that, but noooooo, you just had to be goofing around with Rachel yesterday and break your promise."

"I wasn't goofing around!" Wally excused himself as he blushed a little "Gar, Rachel and I had a great time together; that's why I was late yesterday. Can't someone make a mistake once in a while?"

"Whatever." Roy rolled his eyes and then noticed the person behind his cousin "Hey Jade."

"Hey Roy." Jade answered, both of them had spoken without showing any kind of emotion "It's been a while, you already got a new girlfriend I see."

"Yes, how about you?" Wally looked back and forth between his two acquaintances with a curios expression but they ignored him.

"I'm focusing only on my job at the moment."

"Good, I hope you're happy with it."

"I am, thank you."

"Hold on a minute!" Wally yelled exasperated waving his arms "What's going on here? How do you know each other?"

"I'll answer that once you tell me how you know each other." Jade replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's Richard's best friend and he's the cousin I mentioned during my conversation with the CEO." Wally explained "Now you answer my question."

"Well," Roy started "By any chance do you remember what I told you about my last girlfriend before Kori?"

"Yeah," The blue-eyed boy answered looking up trying to remember exactly what his cousin had told him about that girl "She was an Asian-American girl with black hair and… dark… green… eyes."

As he said the last part, Wally turned slowly to face Jade and took a look at her. After the revelation had sunk into him he mouthed an 'Oh' and heard his cousin sigh.

"I see your brain is working this morning." Roy said half-sarcastically half-hostile "It really surprises me that you didn't realize Jade's my ex the moment you saw her."

"I think he likes to think about more important things, he doesn't kill time thinking about you like you do." Jade spoke up.

"Would you get over yourself?" Asked Roy "We both agreed to break up because we realized we just didn't fit together."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade replied nonchalantly "I'm going back to my car to get ready for the interview."

"I'll check out the place to make sure everything's ok." The police officer said walking away.

"You do that!" Wally called after them "And I… I… I'm going for a Cappuccino."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: With Richard twenty minutes before the meeting:**

"Ok then, is everything ready for the meeting?" Richard asked Kat who was typing something on the computer.

"Yes Mr. Grayson, for the tenth time; everything is ready." She answered not looking away from the screen "Why are you so nervous about this meeting?"

"Well, this is Slade Wilson for crying out loud. I just moved here and I know just how powerful he is." Rich answered with a sigh.

"You are the most powerful man in Jump City now: you're in no need to feel nervous." The blonde woman replied still calm.

"I'm not nervous." Rich defended himself "But the first impression is always important."

"You gave the CEO of Wonder Enterprises a very good impression yesterday, and even if she's a girl, what would make this meeting different?" Asked Kat finally turning away from the computer screen.

"I don't know, the rumors about Wilson perhaps." Rich proposed.

"They're just rumors." Kat assured returning to her writing.

"Yes, sure they are." Rich said more to himself than to his secretary "By the way, after the meeting I'll be meeting a friend of mine; his name's Wally West, let him in when he asks for it as long as it is after Slade has left the building… Give advice to the security guard so my friend won't have any problems."

"Got it Mr. Grayson." Kat replied with a nod _'Could this be the same Wally?'_

"Ok then, I'm going back to my office." The black-haired boy said walking away "I want coffee ready by the time Slade arrives."

"You'll have it, don't worry!" Kat called after him watching him disappear through the door of his office "You just gotta love him."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Outside the building at 10:00 a.m. sharp:**

"He's here! Slade Wilson is here!" Wally and Jade looked up and saw a limousine approaching to the entrance door of Jump City Wayne Enterprises; the other reporters were already running there with their cameras and tape recorders or cell-phones in hand.

"I'll need your help Wally." Jade said quickly handing him her digital camera "You're taller than me so I need you to try and take some photos while I try to get into the crowd and see if I can get any comment out of him."

"Gotcha!" Replied Wally before they started to run towards the people tumult.

There were flashes everywhere as Slade Wilson got out of his limousine and walked towards the building's door; the police were holding the reporters back so the CEO of Wilson Enterprises could get into the building without any kind of problem. The red-haired journalist tried to get some pictures of him but he could only take two and, probably, only one of them would be useful.

Once Slade had entered the building the police officers and the security guard of the building stood in front of the door blocking the reporters' access. After a few tries the reporters gave up and backed off just a little. Wally found his friend and joined her in the now calm crowd.

"Hey, he didn't say a word right?" Wally stated more than asked.

"No, I think he won't talk until the meeting is over." Jade said with a shake of her head "Did you get any good photos?"

"I took two but I think just one of them is worth keeping." The man answered showing his workmate a picture that showed Slade's serious profile. Jade nodded in approval.

"I think it will do. When will you get inside with Richard?"

"Once Slade is out of the building; I don't think they would let me in earlier." Wally replied with a shrug "I just hope this meeting doesn't take long."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: An hour later:**

"Here he comes!" At the yell Jade and Wally walked towards the door ready to continue doing their job.

"Ok, I'm going inside now and we'll meet again at your car once we're finished." Wally called, he saw Jade nod before pushing her way to the front of the crowd so she could be near enough to get the answers she needed.

"Do you have an appointment, Sir.?" Asked Charlie stepping in front of the journalist before he could walk through the door.

"My name's Wally West and I have an appointment with Mr. Grayson." Wally answered offering his hand to the security guard.

"Oh yes, I was informed you were coming; you can come in." Charlie said before shaking hands with Wally "My name's Charlie by the way."

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'll see you later." The redhead entered the building before turning back to Charlie once again "Richard's office is on the top floor, right?"

"Yeah, once you walk out of the elevator you'll see his secretary's desk; the huge door parallel to the elevator is the one you're looking for." The blonde man answered with a nod.

"Ok then, thanks!" Wally yelled before racing to the other side of the building where the elevator was located. Some of the people that were on that floor looked at him strangely but if the security guard had granted him access to the building then there was no problem with him being in there. Wally pressed the button of the elevator and waited for it to arrive; some people stood by his side, too, waiting for the elevator. After a few moments he saw the elevator coming down through the transparent wall that supported the machine, he discovered that the elevator walls were like crystal and so he could see the people inside it.

A 'ding' sounded as the elevator stopped before him and opened its doors allowing the people inside to walk out of it leaving space for the ones waiting outside to step in. Once everyone was inside and all of them had pushed the button of the floor they wanted to get to, the doors closed and the elevator started to ascend. The journalist rested his hands against the transparent wall and looked down, up; everywhere he could. He liked to do that with these kind of elevators; it was a good way of knowing more or less what he could find on each floor he passed by. Again, he received some weird looks from the people around him but he didn't care: he wanted to do things his way and that was what he was going to do.

A few moments later he finally reached the last floor, he was the only one who wanted to go there, something good; that way there would be no interruptions while he was doing his interview. He spotted the secretary and went straight to her desk.

"_Ahem_, excuse me, Miss?" Kat looked up from her computer and found a red-haired man staring down at her "I'm here to interview Mr. Grayson, my name's Wally West."

"Oh, right. Just a moment please." Kat pushed a button on the intercom before speak again "Mr. Grayson, Mr. West has arrived."

"_Let him in."_

"You may enter now Mr. West." Kat said turning back to Wally.

"There's no need to be so formal, call me Wally." He replied with a smile before walking to the door and opening without knocking. Peeking inside he saw Richard sitting on his big leather chair at the other side of the room "Hi Rich."

"Hi Wally, come in." Wally obliged and sat on a chair at the other side of Richard's desk "How did things go out there when Slade left?"

"Crazy." Wally replied "All the reporters went straight to him once he was outside, I'm glad I didn't have to stay and interview him instead of you."

"Who's interviewing him then?" Asked the curious black-haired man.

"My workmate is, but don't worry about it now." Wally answered "I'm sure you have a lot of other things to worry about at the moment."

"Yeah, with all these papers, and the meetings, more interviews tomorrow, picking Robin up and that outing this Saturday with-" Richard cut himself off before he could say anything else, but Wally had heard perfectly fine that last part and couldn't help but smirk.

"What? Richard's found someone special already?"

"No!" Rich exclaiming a little too loudly "_Ahem_, I mean; it's just an outing between friends."

"Oh no, you can't fool me; I know there's something more behind all of this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cause you're as red as my hair." Wally replied snickering after seeing Richard's face turning even redder, if possible "C'mon, who's the girl?"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing important." Richard insisted.

"If it's nothing important then I can't understand why you can't tell me her name…We're talking about a girl here, right?"

"Of course we're talking about a girl." The CEO's voice sounded a bit offended.

"All right then, who's she? Your secretary?" The journalist asked playfully.

"Trust me, that would never happen." Rich answered with a sigh.

"Ok then, who is it?" Wally asked again.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tease me about it?"

"I promise." Wally knew he would most probably break that promise, but he just so desperately wanted to know. He smiled innocently so Richard could feel more comfortable.

"Ok." Richard took a deep breath before speaking "I'm going for a walk through the park this Saturday with Rachel… But it's at noon so it won't be very romantic, and that's just what I want."

"What?" Asked Wally his eyes open wide, his smile had disappeared the moment Richard had said the name of a person he had been visiting the past day "With Rachel?"

"Yes, happy? Look, I think we should start with the intervi- Wally?" Richard looked strangely at Wally because all the color had drained from his face leaving him looking almost pearly white "Wally, are you ok?"

"Ye-No, I mean; I need to use the bathroom." Wally answered shaking his head.

"You can use the one on this floor." Richard offered "It's right out of the office, the first door to your right."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Wally walked to the door and exited from the office leaving the door open, he turned to his side and started to walk to the door in front of him.

"That's your left Wally." Richard called after his friend who turned around and made his way to the other door.

Once Wally was inside the bathroom he looked at his reflection in the huge mirror that was hanging from the wall and sighed deeply.

"OK, this can't be real." He said to himself "I can't believe that Richard and Rachel are going out… together… Aw man, this isn't exactly what I expected to happen today."

Wally rested his head on his hands and shook his head a little.

"This is so no good… What will I do? What can I do?" The journalist stayed in silence for a moment before raising his head to look at his reflection again "I know! I know what I'll do! He said they were just friends so I don't think this will cause trouble, besides, I enjoy the exercise..."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Well, that's it for the moment, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long for the update but school is taking most of my time, I'll continue with this as soon as I can. I promise.**

**Meanwhile, please review so I can know how I'm doing it so far.**

**Next Chapter: A little more about Wally and Richard. Wanna know what happened with Rachel while the two men were meeting? You'll know it in the upcoming chapter too.**


	7. Cool, Not cool

**It has been sooo long but I'm finally here. BTW; I'll start to answer your reviews the way it should be done from now on starting with the reviews you leave for**** this chapter. Ok?**

**Valeria89: **Thanx, this chapter isn't the most interesting one but it'll give away more about the characters' personalities and a new character is introduces; guess who it can be?

**Superheroxnerd: **Here's the interview and also just a little more; upcoming chapters will be better.

**Cheekylildevil: **Finally updated, hope you enjoy it.

**Dancing through the Storm: **Thank you, I dare to say this isn't a very interesting chapter but it's something that I needed to add; upcoming chapters will be more appealing.

**Liliac gurl:** Thanx, this chapter is a little calmer… In some parts.

**Vianna: **Thank you, hope you find this entertaining.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT.

**Where we left:** "This is so no good… What will I do? What can I do?" The journalist stayed in silence for a moment before raising his head to look at his reflection again "I know! I know what I'll do! He said they were just friends so I don't think this will cause trouble, besides, I enjoy the exercise..."

**Now with the story…**

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Chapter**** 6**

**: 9:00 a.m. with Rachel:**

"Where is he?" Asked Rachel aloud looking up at her old clock hanging from the wall. She was waiting for Gar; he was supposed to be with her at 8:00 or earlier. It wasn't as if someone was there with her at the moment but they had agreed that he would be at her house everyday at 8:00 a.m. and he had never been late. She wondered if she should be worrying about him "He probably just slept in."

She sighed and then took a book from the table in front of her and started reading.

After about ten minutes Rachel heard Raven and Robin running towards her, she lowered her book just in time to receive Raven on her lap and Robin on the couch beside her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" The vet said putting her book aside and petting both dogs on the head "Bored already?"

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Raven suddenly perked up and started to growl. Rachel stopped petting her and looked down to her pet; Raven was usually calm and she almost never growled with such intensity. She wondered what she could be feeling to do something like that.

"What's wrong girl?" The vet asked curiously while her dog continued to growl. Then there was a knock at the door and Raven started to bark spitting hatred with each bark that escaped from her snout "What is it?"

For a moment Rachel thought it may be a thief or some other kind of criminal, but it wasn't possible; there had been some thefts before and it took three of them for Rachel to understand whenever Raven tried to tell her there was a thief trying to enter her house. And, while Raven usually ran around the house barking loudly and stopping just a few times to jump and growl in front the door, this time the dog was just barking loudly but stayed still on the sofa.

Rachel was doubtful but she knew the person outside her door didn't have any intentions of committing a crime, but then why was her pet acting so weird. The sound of the doorbell yanked her from her thoughts and she realized she had yet to open the door. However, the moment she stood up Raven started to bark louder alerting the vet once again.

"Calm down Raven." Rachel said to her dog "Look, you stay here with Robin and I'll get the door."

The aforementioned dog just stayed staring at the door wondering about his companion's reaction.

Rachel walked towards the door as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming." The vet called, still ignoring her dog she opened the door "Yes?"

"Hello there."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: With Gar:**

"Rachel is so gonna kill me!" Gar yelled while running around his room trying to finish getting dressed, Beast watched him amusedly from the vet's bed "How could I sleep in so late?"

Beast barked at him and Gar turned to the dog while still looking for his shoes.

"So yeah, I watched a lot of movies yesterday and went to bed around four in the morning but it wasn't my fault!" Beast barked at him again and Gar sighed "Ok, Ok, it _was_ my fault but you don't have to shove it in my face."

Beast jumped off the bed and walked under the bed only to walk out of there with the shoe his owner was looking for in his snout. Gar took it and thanked him quickly.

"You think anything interesting is happening there?" Gar asked to his pet who growled in response; not a good sign "Aw man, I just hope whatever is happening there won't be dangerous for Rachel or for me."

Beast whimpered and jumped on the bed again lying down as if trying to calm his nerves down a bit.

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Back with Rachel:**

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked menacingly; now she understood why Raven was acting so strange.

"What do you think? It's time for a special clean up."

"I don't think anything would be able to clean you up even a little bit."

"Don't take it too seriously Rachel; I had to look out for my future."

"I don't care anymore; you were never true."

"Aw, please." The newcomer neared Rachel and she backed away; Raven started to bark louder but stayed standing on her spot on the sofa "You know you still love me."

"Just leave Rorek here, _Malchior_, and I'll do the rest." Rachel retorted taking the leash from Malchior's hand and backing away a little more "In the mean time, why don't you go out and buy a coffee or something?"

"Good idea, but before that…" Malchior somehow managed to trap Rachel against the wall and put his face close to hers "How about you kiss me good-bye?"

"Don't make me hurt you." Rachel threatened trying to sound intimidating but it seemed not to have an effect on the boy before her.

At that moment Raven and Robin ran from the sofa towards the female vet and stood beside her barking and growling loudly at the newcomer. Rorek stayed behind not making any kind of movement to try and help his owner who backed away from the dogs; had it just been the terrier he wouldn't have any kind of problem, but the new dog was bigger and it really looked as if he would bite him any moment now.

"Malchior?" The mentioned man turned to the door to find Rachel's coworker standing on the doorstep with his dog in his arms; the other Terrier was also growling at him.

Gar was very surprised to say the least; it had been quite a while since he had last seen the pale brown-eyed man with long black hair near that house. Apparently, his work as a designer had kept him busy for sometime but he must have been on vacation at the moment to bother taking his pet to the vet personally; usually it was the woman who worked for him who brought the dog.

"Garfield, such an unfortunate surprise to see your lousy self around here." Malchior commented pretending to be calm while still having three dogs ready to kill him "I thought Rachel would have fired you by now."

"Sorry to disappoint you; I could suggest you get outta here now so you won't be near my lousy self anymore, what do you say?" Gar proposed not the least bit amused.

"Fine by me." Malchior retorted and shot one last glare at Rachel before walking out of the house, the dogs followed him until he was completely out of the house and still then they continued barking at him until he was out of sight.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Gar asked approaching his coworker and letting Beast go, Rachel sighed and nodded.

"You have no idea how much I hate him." She said with a frown on her face "He's the worst person I've ever met!"

"I know Rach, and I totally agree." Gar nodded before looking down at Malchior's dog "How sad is it that a dog as sweet as Rorek has to live with someone like Malchior?"

"I know," Rachel said petting the dog on the head, the animal replied by wagging his tail animatedly "This is a dog I would love to have."

Rorek was a 22-inche male Siberian Husky with thick and rather soft white fur, triangular-shaped ears, well furred tail and blue, almond-shaped eyes. He was really a beautiful dog and, as Gar mentioned earlier, sweet as well.

"Raven is gonna get jealous if you say that again." Gar teased closing the front door as Rachel let Rorek off the leash.

"That would never happen." Rachel assured picking Raven up and turning back to Rorek "C'mon, let's get you all cleaned up."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Let's get back to the real time and with Wally and Rich just where we left**** them:**

"Do you feel better now, Wally?" Richard asked once Wally re-entered his office.

"Much better, thanks." Wally answered with a nod closing the door behind him "Sorry if I scared you but I had a big breakfast this morning."

"It's all right." Richard replied with a nod "So, shall we start with the interview then?"

"Sure." Wally dug through his pocket looking for his recorder and his notepad so he could start asking his questions "Here they are!"

"All right, ask away."

"Will do." Wally started the recorder and put it down on the desk so it could record the words coming from both men's mouths just fine, then he opened his notepad and read the first question "Now Richard, please tell us what was this meeting with Slade for?"

"Well, Wilson Enterprises and Wayne Enterprises had an agreement; Wilson Enterprises were in the need of capital so they could get raw material for their factories and now they are going to pay us by sending us transportation and some other kind of properties for Wayne Enterprises."

"This new material you'll be receiving will be exclusive for Jump City Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yes. Wayne Enterprises in this city has been inaugurated recently as you know and it still needs some material to work just as well as the rest of the already existent Wayne Enterprises in the near cities; with the acquisition of this new transportation and properties we'll be at the top in no-time."

"Are you planning on becoming an associate of Wilson Enterprises?"

"Not at all; both of our companies have a special rivalry and we like it that way because it makes us want to improve our job hence becoming better and better with each passing day."

"Then you are cool at the moment."

"Totally."

"Great, is there any kind of upcoming projects here?"

"For the moment I'm only trying to meet the CEOs of other Enterprises around the city and trying to make sure all of us are on the same side even with the rivalry that obviously exists."

"Then you already met the CEO of Wonder Enterprises?"

"I did and I know there will be no kind of problems with them; the CEO is a very compressive woman and also pretty intelligent and she knows how to run her company and that's something I admire in her. I assume you have heard of her so you must know she's my age and she has already a lot of achievements as CEO of Wonder Enterprises and I'm sure her company will grow even more with her at the head of it."

"And what do you think about Slade Wilson?"

"He's a very experienced man that surely knows what he's doing with his business; he's very serious and, from what I've heard, that helps him concentrate better in his job. I'm sure it's thanks to his organization that he's become one of the most powerful men around the zone."

"You think you'll be as good as Bruce Wayne is in the business?"

"I always looked up to him but now I wish to be even better than him and showing him he made the right decision by picking me to run his Enterprises in this city."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you."

"Aaaaannndd…" Wally said finally picking up the recorder and stopping it "That would be it."

"Well, that was easy." Richard sighed relieved.

"Why were you so nervous?" Asked Wally strangely.

"I thought you may ask me about something personal or something."

"C'mon Rich; I work for a Newspaper not some random Spectacles Magazine"

"Heh, heh, _ahem…_" Richard laughed sheepishly "I know but it wouldn't be the first time I was asked about my personal life."

"If you want me to ask you about it then I could." Wally joked pretending to turn the recorder back on.

"No, that's ok." Richard retorted raising his hands in defense "Then, that would be all?"

"Unless you want to talk about, say, your date with Rachel this Saturday then it would be all."

"It's not a date!" Richard yelled back "It's an outing to the park."

"The park where we met her at?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"The same one." The dark-haired boy nodded.

"Cool." Wally stood up and offered his hand for Richard to shake "Thanks for your help Rich; I owe you one."

"Don't even mention it." Richard replied standing up and shaking the redhead's hand "I'll see you around then."

"Count on it, bye! And good luck with your date!"

"It's not a date!"

"Yeah, well; good luck." Wally turned on his heel and walked out of the office closing the door behind him as he whispered to himself "You'll need it."

'_Ok, I got what I needed; so cool!' _The journalist thought to himself while putting the recorder back in his pocket.

"Have a nice day miss!" Wally waved to the secretary who nodded at him as her reply. He went back to the bottom floor and was about to walk out of the building when he noticed there were still a lot of journalists outside the building trying to enter and get the interview with Richard while the Police was trying to keep them away from the door. Ever so carefully as not to let the other journalists notice him he walked to one side of the door where Charlie, the guard, was standing and tapped his shoulder. Charlie turned around and looked down at him.

"Can you help me get outta here without those guys noticing me?" Wally asked loud enough for Charlie to hear him over the journalists' uproar.

"Behind me." Charlie replied taking two steps forward so Wally could walk in-between the building and him so he couldn't be seen by anyone else.

"Thanks man!" Wally called once he was completely out of the building "It was nice to meet you!"

Charlie waved and Wally ran towards Jade's car where she was already waiting for him.

"It took you quite a while." Jade commented opening the door and getting into the driver's seat while Wally took the seat beside her.

"There was a little chit-chat but I got the interview." The man answered fastening his belt; Jade had a very special way of driving and he wanted to live long enough to give the interview to Joe "How about you?"

"He barely spoke; he told us what the meeting was for and that he hoped Grayson could be as good in business as Bruce Wayne was, otherwise Wayne Enterprises would pass to second place right after Wilson Enterprises in the Merchandise." Jade answered starting the car and making her way back to Jump's Daily.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Wally asked amused after hearing Jade's story.

"He's a harsh man living in a harsh world with a harsh rival in this harsh city, what did you expect?" Jade asked with a roll of her eyes,

"Ok, I get it." Wally conceded sighing before a thought came to him "Maybe there could be a WWE special with Richard and Slade fighting against each other over the name of 'the best company in the city'."

"How do you take your coffee?" Asked Jade looking at Wally as if he was crazy now that they were at a red light.

"Cream and ten sugars." That answer earned him a you're-kidding look from his partner "Really."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: With Richard:**

"Miss Moth," Richard called through the intercom "Could you come here please?"

"_Right away Mr. Grayson."_The blond woman answered; a moment later the door opened and Katherine walked into the office "What do you need?"

"I'm finished with these papers and I need you to photocopy the contract Slade Wilson and I signed please." Richard answered pushing some papers over the desk so Kat could take them "And I also need you to tell the journalists out there that I'll give a press conference about my meeting with the CEO of Wilson Enterprises tomorrow at noon on the bottom floor."

"Are you sure you want to attend to the media?" Asked Kat, usually people like her boss didn't like to give interviews; if the Wally guy hadn't been Richard's friend she would be surprised about him accepting him in his office.

"It's something I have to do, whether I want to or not." Richard replied solemnly.

"Ok then, if you say so." Kat nodded "By the way, there are some documents in the computer that the CEO of Wonder Enterprises sent and there are also some coming from other Wayne Enterprises of the near cities so you can be updated on what is being done in each one of them; you have to answer them back with your own record."

"But I just got here and Jump City Enterprises isn't that old." It almost sounded like a whine but it was actually a complaint; a huge difference there, huh?

"I know but there have already been some movements here that you father did;" Kat started to explain "Don't worry, I already prepared a folder on your Desktop with everything you need, you just have to organize the documents and all that."

"Great, I'll start right away." Richard extended his hand as if waiting for the folder.

"Mr. Grayson, are you feeling ok?" Kat asked with a quirked eyebrow; her boss looked rather nervous and distracted.

"Yes, sure I just want the folder; why do you ask?"

"I said it was on your desktop." Kat replied pointing to the computer on Richard's desk.

"Right, right." Rich replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "Thank you, you may leave now."

"Ok, call me if you feel like fainting." Kat winked at her boss and got out of the office, leaving Richard alone with his thoughts.

"I seriously need to find a way of calming myself down while I'm in the office."

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**: Back with Rachel:**

"_Achooo!" _

"Gezuntight." Rachel said to Gar who sniffed loudly.

"Aw man, I'm gonna get sick!" Gar whined sniffing again.

"I told you that you had to keep Rorek still so you could clean him up properly but you decided to start playing with him and, in the end, _he_ was the one who cleaned _you _up." Rachel said reaching for a pack of _Kleenex _from a drawer of the stand next to the couch "Here."

"Thanks." Gar then blew his nose and threw the used _Kleenex _into the can that was near by "Could you make me a cup of tea?"

"You hate tea." Rachel stated surprised at the request.

"I know, but you always say it's good for colds and I wanna give it a try; I want to keep attending animals and if I'm sick I won't be able to do it 'till I get better." Gar excused himself.

"All right, wait here." Rachel said standing up ready to make her way to the kitchen.

"While you're at it, how about some cookies or something?" His answer came in the form of a cushion to his face "I was joking!"

**AT LIGHT SPEED LOVE COMES AND PLANTS ITS SEED**

**Not my best but I needed to add some things before everything started to take form. Still I would like to read your reviews for the chapter.**

**Next chapter: **The days passed by and Saturday arrived; good things are coming… But good things for whom?


End file.
